Abra Sua Mente
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Você tem que manter sua mente aberta para todas as possibilidades. Você tem que viver com os olhos abertos. Acredite no que você vê". Ron decide seguir o conselho de sua nova amiga. - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Olá.

Esta é uma pequena história criada para o Big Bang, e inspirada no fanart de Slilypotter.

** community/ hpbigbang_es/ 10884. html #cutid3**

E com a música de AnnaSophia Robb, "Keep Your Mind Wide Open", também sugerida por ela.

Espero que gostem.

**Gigibv**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence e sim a J. K. Rowling. Apenas uso os personagens emprestados, sem intenção de ganhar algo por isso.

**N/T: **Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Abre Tu Mente", de Gigibv, que me autorizou a traduzi-la. E, já que ela me pediu, estou deixando aqui o link da fic original (deixo com espaços): ** www. fanfiction s/6867037/ 1/ Abre-tu-mente**

* * *

**ABRA SUA MENTE**

Eles estavam próximos do final do corredor número 97 do Departamento de Mistérios. Ron viu como Harry, Neville e Hermione haviam virado à direita e continuaram correndo à toda velocidade. Ele tentava fazer-lhes sinais, indicando-lhes que fossem pela esquerda, mas um Comensal estava perseguindo-os, estava perto demais, e, com as duas garotas ao seu lado, ele não poderia seguir os amigos. Horrorizado, ele viu como a porta se fechara e Harry desaparecia pela entrada.

- _Fermaportus !_

Ele escutou o grito de Luna, e o barulho de uma porta fechando-se com um estranho ruído de sucção. Encostou-se à porta fechada recentemente, tentando conter o alívio.

Irem sozinhos ao Ministério não havia sido uma boa idéia. Hermione tentou convencer Harry de que a visão de Sirius sendo torturado por Voldemort poderia ser uma armadilha. Eles não tinham nenhuma prova, mas Harry se aborrecera e retrucou que até já tinha salvo Ginny antes. Podia fazer alguma objeção ? Óbvio que não, apesar de suspeitar que irromper no Ministério, com um grupo de adolescentes, à meia-noite, e sem um plano, não era uma idéia das mais espetaculares. Mas, apesar de tudo, ele nunca considerou a hipótese de não acompanhar Harry. Se bem que, agora, os Comensais estavam caçando-os. Queriam prendê-los. _"Ou matar-nos"_ , ele pensou. Olhou para sua irmã, que respirava com dificuldade por causa do terrível mau cheiro, e para Luna, que devolvia-lhe um olhar de curiosidade.

- A amizade e a lealdade sempre caminham juntas - sorriu Luna, distraída - A propósito, ainda acreditam que vamos encontrar Stubby Boardman aqui ?

Ron ignorou-a mais uma vez. Queria concentrar-se em sair daquele lugar com as duas a salvo. Esquadrinhou com o olhar o local obscuro, tentando ver além do _Lumus_ de sua varinha. Eles encontravam-se em uma grande sala circular com uma espécie de abóbada brilhante, toda pintada de negro, inclusive o chão e o teto. Ginny, que também estava com a varinha iluminando a sala, gritou de repente, pois a luz de sua varinha tinha sido sugada por algo que oscilava abaixo da abóbada. Imediatamente depois, a luz da varinha de Ron também apagou-se.

Ele teve que apertar os lábios para não deixar que o grito escapasse por sua boca, mas a sensação de falta de gravidade que os envolveu foi tão repentina que não puderam nem mesmo segurarem-se pelas mãos, foi imperiosa e descomunal.

Agora todos estavam flutuando sobre o local.

Ginny gritou e Ron tentou chegar até ela, dando braçadas como se estivesse em uma piscina. Luna, por sua vez, continuava girando, com os braços para cima, desfrutando da situação.

- Algo me queimou - disse Ginny, ao encontrar seu irmão. Ron, nervoso, lançou um feitiço que ricocheteou em um objeto grande e viscoso, e tudo ficou iluminado em excesso. Os três deixaram escapar um grande "Oh", pois viram detalhadamente o local: era uma espécie de planetário, com corpos celestes e planetas voando por todos os lados, pequenos cometas, que foi o que tinha roçado em Ginny, um denso buraco negro a um lado, e um Sol grande e viscoso, que agora brilhava, deixando-os quase cegos.

- Temos de sair daqui. Tentem segurar-se em...

Ele não pôde terminar a frase porque a explosão da porta fizera-os submergir em uma nova escuridão. Lançaram-se ao solo, e o grito de Ginny deu-lhe uma idéia de sua localização. Ron segurou a mão de Luna, que estava mais próxima, e obrigou-a a se esconder atrás de Júpiter. Mas os Comensais não demoraram a entrar e verificar o local. Eram quatro, pelo que Ron pudera distinguir. Ele tentou avisar Ginny para recuar e se esconder sob Saturno, quando um Comensal de cabelos loiros, que se distinguiam por sob sua máscara, lançou-lhe um feitiço.

Ele pensou que fosse morrer. A luz avermelhada ia atingi-lo de frente, no peito, e ele apenas havia levantado a varinha. E depois uma trilha de cabelos dourados atravessou à sua frente, e o impacto de uma pequena explosão atirou-os para trás. O Comensal uivava de dor, pois Luna mudara a órbita do cometa, para que atingisse o rosto do assassino. Ginny gritou ao ver a carne chamuscada, e o Comensal que estava próximo dela a localizou, e tentou jogar-se sobre ela, com um riso de deboche. Ron levantou-se como pôde, para lançar-se sobre o Comensal e sobre os feitiços que ainda lançavam, e conseguiu desferir um soco sobre a máscara do Comensal, que terminou com a cabeça incrustada em Marte. Serviu para segurar a mão de Ginny, que aproveitou a distração para direcionar o cinturão de asteróides que flutuava acima deles até os outros Comensais.

- Corram até à porta, eu vou tentar distraí-los.

Ginny e Luna correram às cegas, na escuridão, ansiando por chegarem à saída, quando perceberam que os Comensais atacavam Ron com tamanha ira, que ele não sobreviveria. As luzes vermelhas e verdes dos feitiços iluminavam precariamente o local. Ambas olharam-se por alguns instantes e deixaram a porta para trás, para ajudarem Ron. Ginny tinha a cabeça erguida, gritando ofensas, para que soltassem o irmão, e lançando maldições em cima de seus agressores. Não pôde continuar, pois um dos Comensais atirou-se contra elas, com um grito descontrolado. Ambas esconderam-se atrás de Saturno, bolando um plano para ajudar a Ron, que continuava lutando. Luna apontou sua varinha para o Sol, lá no alto, e novamente a luz iluminou o local com excessiva claridade. A força da gravidade voltou, mas Ginny e Luna esperavam-na de antemão, e, dispostas a atacar, apenas elevaram-se. Mas o Comensal também percebeu aquilo, e fixando-se em uma das luas de Saturno, o suficiente para não flutuar, mirou Ginny, bem no tornozelo. O forte gemido e o grito da irmã foram suficientes para Ron virar-se no ar, descuidando-se da defesa. O rechonchudo Comensal à sua frente aproveitou a oportunidade e lançou-lhe um feitiço, diretamente em seu peito. Ele foi então puxado para trás, diretamente para o buraco negro, que começou a sugá-lo.

Luna abriu os olhos azul-celeste, analisando a situação. Ergueu a varinha, decidida, apesar de flutuar sem direção, projetou o feitiço _Reducto_ e lançou-o até Plutão, diretamente no rosto do atacante de Ginny. O Comensal desfaleceu, elevando-se até ficar rente à abóbada. A ruiva conseguiu lançar um último feitiço destinado ao Comensal que agredira o irmão, distraído como estava ao contemplar seu companheiro flutuar à deriva. Giny tentava agarrar-se a outra das luas de Saturno, para não ficar à deriva, exausta por causa da dor. Luna olhou, indecisa, para Ginny e para Ron. Apontou a varinha para o viscoso Sol, e tudo voltou a mergulhar na escuridão. Ela correu, apressada, até o buraco negro que devorava Ron.

Foi difícil tirá-lo dali. Ela deslizou suas mãos pelo peito de Ron para procurar o ferimento do feitiço, mas não encontrou nada.

- Você tem as mãos frias, Luninha.

Ela devolveu-lhe um olhar indefinido. Ele não parecia estar ferido. Aparentemente, ele havia tragado alguma substância no buraco negro que absorvera ou anulara o feitiço.

Ginny respirava, ficando do outro lado da sala, agüentando corajosamente a dor do tornozelo machucado. Luna tentava levantar Ron, para saírem do local. Apoiou-se em um objeto redondo, atrás dela, à guisa de alavanca, para puxá-lo com mais força.

- Já sei porque chamam você de Lunática - ele inclinou-se até que o ouvido dela ficou à altura de sua boca - Você está na-na-Lua. Ah, ah, ah. Está vendo ? - e indicou, com um grande sorriso, o objeto redondo e quase branco no qual ela se apoiava: a Lua.

- Eu gostaria de ficar e traçar mapas celestes, mas acho que Ginny gostaria de sair daqui - ela pôs a varinha atrás de seu ouvido - Vamos, Ronald.

- Por que você me chama de Ronald ? - bateu no chão, para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado - Você sempre me chamou assim, mas eu sou Ron. Apenas Ron.

- Eu gosto de te chamar de Ronald. Mas não te chamaria de Ro-Ro.

A cabeça dele dava voltas, como quando ele bebia muita cerveja amanteigada ou roubava alguns goles de Firewhisky do armário da cozinha. Sentia uma dor no peito, onde Luna havia passado os seus dedos. _"Dedos finos e suaves"_ , ele pensou.

- Tampouco Hermione faria isso - ele aproximou-se, sussurrando, como se confiasse a ela um grande segredo.

- Ela não quer um namorado agora - informou Luna.

- Eu seria um bom namorado, _Luninha_. Mas ela continua me dando foras.

- _Você tem que manter a sua mente aberta para todas as possibilidades. Você tem de viver com os olhos abertos. Acredite no que você vê_ - recitou ela, cantando.

Ron observou-a intrigado, e depois explodiu em risos.

- É parte de uma canção ! - ele gritava, eufórico - Ginny sempre escuta-a em casa.

- É uma das minhas canções favoritas. Gosto tanto quanto o canto das baleias - ela replicou, extasiada.

- Você também gosta de mim, _Luninha_ ? Ah, ah, ah.

- Hermione gosta muito de você - ela respondeu, com naturalidade - Ela é inteligente, leal e boa amiga - Mas, sentira o Sol brilhante caindo sobre si e queria mais ? Algo diferente ?

Ron dera uma risada um pouco atípica ao digerir a resposta de Luna. Por acaso o seu cérebro embriagado havia sentido algo oculto naquelas palavras ?

Talvez ele sempre tivesse sabido, mas não quisera enxergar, por ser diferente.

_Algo diferente. _

Ele aproximou-se perigosamente do rosto de Luna, atraindo pela primeira vez a atenção daqueles arregalados olhos azuis como o céu, que olhavam-no com grande interesse, e, como sempre, sem piscarem.

"_Não é Hermione..."_

"_Eu sei. É a Lunática"._

"_Não é Hermione..."_

"_Eu sei ! É Luna. É Luninha"._

Ele balançou a cabeça para evitar o ataque de consciência. Piscou uma vez mais, sem poder acreditar, mas ao voltar a abrir os olhos, ela ainda estava de frente para ele, seus rostos estavam separados por poucos centímetros de distância. O brilho nos olhos de Luna o atraía estranhamente.

- Ronald...

Ele definitivamente gostava que o chamasse assim. Ou melhor, ficava satisfeito pela maneira como _ela _o chamava.

Ginny gemeu, permanecendo alheia a tudo, pois tentava ficar de pé, mas as forças faltavam-lhe. Luna afastou-se na mais completa calma, e foi verificar o estado de sua amiga. Ron suspirou e caminhou, descrevendo um ligeiro ziguezague, até um canto, interessado em um novo planeta. A ruiva tinha o tornozelo quebrado, mas pediu a Luna para saírem daquele lugar.

Ela apoiou Ginny sobre um pedestal e pediu-lhe que não desmaiasse enquanto ia buscar Ron, pois ela era muito esguia para carregá-la até a saída. Procurou Ron com o olhar e caminhou diretamente até ele. Esboçou um sorriso encantador ao vê-lo abraçado com desespero a Urano, entre risos e frases sem sentido.

Ron a viu chegar com o seu andar leve e despreocupado. Deu uma gargalhada, pois as rolhas de cerveja amanteigada de seu colar moviam-se com os pequenos saltos. Um segundo depois, o sorriso de Ron parou.

Luna aproximava-se dele. Estava bastante perto. Tinha os olhos azuis brilhando...

Ron piscou muitas vezes, enquanto um novo e diferente sorriso, aparecia em seu rosto sardento, levemente tingido de vermelho.

Ela devia também ter caído dentro daquele buraco negro, que embriagava e punha tudo de ponta-cabeça. Era a única explicação.

Que outra razão ela teria para dar um beijo tão doce em seu rosto ?

* * *

Madame Pomfrey olhava, com um gesto que denotava mal humor, para o grupo animado de estudantes presentes em sua enfermaria. Tinha ouvido que os transportaram do Ministério da Magia, e não entendeu por qual razão eles haviam ido até esse local à meia-noite. Talvez fosse algo relacionado com o desaparecimento de Dolores Umbridge, se bem que ela fora encontrada no meio da Floresta Proibida com alguns arranhões, o vestido cor-de-rosa sujo de terra, estrume de cavalo e palha ou galhos em seu cabelo emaranhado. Os garotos, em contrapartida, retornaram com algumas lesões mais sérias do que as da Alto Inquisidora e Diretora de Hogwarts. Ela estivera muito atarefada, curando alguns ossos fraturados, cortes, arranhões, contusões. Inclusive um dos rapazes, _um dos problemáticos Weasley_, ela pensou, tinha ferimentos graves. Depois de ter aplicado-lhe grandes quantidades da Pomada Anestésica do Dr. Ubbly, os profundos vergões em seus antebraços começaram a mostrar sinais de uma leve melhora.

- Lembrem-se que vocês devem descansar para recuperarem-se mais depressa. Não quero que as visitas se estendam além do permitido - ao sair, ela fechou a porta da enfermaria com aspereza.

Neville olhava para Ginny, que agora estava bem, com seu tornozelo curado em um piscar de olhos, e tentava atrair a sua atenção para o seu nariz reparado, ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione continuava lendo ao _Profeta Diário_, e discutindo, com quem quisesse escutar, sobre o revelador artigo que falava sobre o retorno Daquele-que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Todos encontravam-se felizes por terem escapado do Ministério da Magia e do ataque dos Comensais, mas Harry experimentava uma dualidade em seus sentimentos, pois, apesar da calma que significava o fato de nenhum dos seus amigos ter sido seriamente ferido ou morto pela armadilha ao qual tinham-no atraído, também sofria pela perda de Sirius. Por isso, sua atenção foi chamada ao contemplar Ron, absorto, olhando para o corredor, mas fingindo estar dormindo, afastado de todos, em uma das camas do corredor.

- O que preocupa você, Ron ? - perguntou Harry, discretamente, dando as costas aos outros, ao lado do amigo - Já faz meia hora que você está olhando para o corredor - Se não fosse pelo fato de ser Luna quem está sentada ali, e não Hermione, eu pensaria que...

- Acho que meti os pés pelas mãos, Harry - sussurrou Ron, cobrindo o rosto vermelho de vergonha - Aconteceu algo... ou fiz algo... ou acho que tentei ; desde que voltamos do Ministério, a minha cabeça está dando mais e mais voltas.

Ele tinha vergonha de confessar isso a Harry, mas se não contasse ao seu melhor amigo, a quem mais poderia contar ? Mas o mais difícil foi admitir que ele sequer tinha idéia do que acontecera com ele, para agir irracionalmente. Harry tentava analisar a situação, e Ron repetia, como em uma ladainha, que talvez tivesse sido por causa do líquido estranho dentro do buraco negro, que lhe confundira a personalidade. Afinal, que outra razão ele tinha para querer beijar a Lunática Lovegood ?

- às vezes a ingenuidade dela me diverte. É como algo refrescante. E ela tem um sorriso agradável, quando não ri como louca. Se ela trocasse esses pingentes de rabanetes, talvez por morangos...

Harry queria fazer menção a Hermione, pois sempre suspeitou que Ron estivesse apaixonado pela sua melhor amiga, mas agora que via o ruivo olhar furtivamente para Luna, que lia o _Pasquim _de cabeça para baixo, pareceu ter descoberto algo. Puxou pela memória e captou pequenas frases e gestos entre ela e Ron.

- O que você está pensando em fazer, Ron ?

- Eu ? - ele resfolegou, assustado - Eu não vou fazer nada !

Harry ia responder, quando o som da poltrona próxima deles o fez virar o rosto, descobrindo Luna a observá-los. Ela deixou o _Pasquim_ na poltrona e caminhou até os dois rapazes, dando pulinhos. Ela tinha os olhos brilhantes.

- Excelente idéia, Ronald. Às vezes, é melhor não fazer nada e esperar.

Os dois amigos olharam um para o outro. Ron estava vermelho de vergonha e Harry pigarreou, incomodado.

- _"Enquanto você espera, tem apenas de manter a sua mente aberta para todas as possibilidades, e viver com os olhos abertos, e acreditar no que você vê"_ - repetiu Luna, cantando. Ela deu meia-volta, com um ar satisfeito, e afastou-se deles.

- Você acha que ela... que eu... ?

Harry devolveu o olhar a Ron e limitou-se a encolher os ombros.

- _Aberta para as possibilidades... as possibilidades_ - Ron repetiu mentalmente, enquanto fixava o olhar em Hermione, e, vez por outra, na jovem de cabelos loiros, que olhava por uma janela, distraída.

* * *

"_...Você tem de manter sua mente aberta_

_Para todas as possibilidades_

_Você tem de viver com os olhos abertos_

_Acredite no que você vê..."_

Isso de _"manter a mente aberta"_ havia sido uma grande decisão. Principalmente depois que Harry e Hermione começaram a namorar, depois de alguns anos após a sua estadia forçada na solidão da Floresta de Dean; Luna ofereceu-lhe algumas palavras de conforto para ajudá-lo a seguir em frente.

Quando eles viajaram para a França, na lua-de-mel, Luna obrigou Ron a acompanhá-la em uma excursão pela Romênia, para procurar Bufadores de Chifre Enrugados. Foram alguns meses difíceis, mas a aceitação de saber que não podia mudar a situação, a certeza de que seus amigos eram felizes, e, principalmente, o que Luna sempre repetia, _"Os horizontes do amanhã estão repletos de surpresas"_, foram a terapia mais indicada para ele seguir em frente.

Ele sempre seguiu o conselho. Esforçou-se para viver com os olhos abertos, esperando pelo seu momento, mas vivendo intensamente.

E ele chegou.

Agora ele sabia. A melhor coisa que conseguira por _"manter a mente aberta"_ fora o pequeno e frágil pedacinho de gente, que tinha, naquele exato momento, em seus braços. Dois olhos azuis, profundos como o mar, e emoldurados por grossos cílios; cabelos de anjo, da cor de rubi, sobre sua pequena cabeça, e lábios rosados que curvavam-se assim como os de sua mãe.

Definitivamente, para Ron, a espera havia valido a pena.

- Você está abobalhado com nossa filha há quase meia hora, _Ronald._

A maneira com o os lábios de sua esposa tinham se curvado, quando ela sorriu, deixou Ron mais desconcentrado durante mais alguns segundos.

- Ou é isso, ou então eu tenho um zonzóbulo dentro da minha cabeça.

E Ron aproximou-se dela, para beijá-la e amá-la, como fazia a cada dia desde os últimos cinco anos, e por toda a eternidade.

* * *

**N/A:** É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre este casal, e, para falar a verdade, eu gostei muito !

Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

* * *

**N/T 2:** Mais uma fic de Harry Potter postada, a quinta delas, talvez com um dos ships mais incomuns do fandom, e que eu nunca havia imaginado, para ser sincero. Mas foi mais uma tradução que valeu a pena.

Gostaram dela ? Merece alguma review ?


End file.
